Hisano Kuroda
Hisano Kuroda is a character from Persona 4. An old, widowed woman, she is shown calling herself 'Death', and is a somewhat self-loathing woman. Appearances *''Persona 4: Death Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: Death Arcana *Persona 4: The Golden: Death Arcana Social Link Biography Design Hisano's appearance of an old women with light purple hair and wears into bun, and gray eyes. She wears all black funeral clothes and black hat. Personality Hisano is quiet, depressed old women who is in irony of her husband's death. Hisano Kuroda would often talk about her nostalgic times when she was still young, and would talk about her husband. She always love him even she first him, memories lost of her and his love for her , and even though his death after her resolve when the Protagonist of her social link. ''Persona 4 Hisano Kuroda represents the Death Arcana Social Link, which the Protagonist can create with her after the Devil Arcana Social Link has reached at least Lv. 4. Hisano Kuroda is first seen in the Hospital at night, wearing a mourning dress. When the Protagonist talks to her, she becomes intrigued by the Protagonist's willingness to speak with her, and remarks that they will meet again. As a side note, this Social Link will level up through every meeting. After creating the Death Arcana Social Link, Hisano Kuroda can be found in the Riverbanks of the Samegawa Flood Plain every Sunday or during holidays if the weather is sunny or cloudy. During the Protagonist's interactions with Hisano Kuroda, she refers herself as 'Death', and upon the Protagonist's attempt to ask her of her reason of doing so, she calmly brushes it off, giving vague hints of her husbands death. Hisano Kuroda would often talk about her nostalgic times when she was still young, and would talk about her husband. Hisano Kuroda's husband was originally an actor, and during his visit to Yasoinaba, Hisano took interest in him, and eventually confessed her love to him. Hisano's husband, still young, would later reciprocate her feelings, and the couple eventually fell in love with each other. However, as Hisano's husband needs to travel to perform his acts, Hisano would write letters to her husband, and the two eventually wrote quite a number of letters to each other. During her store clearance however, Hisano accidentally sold her letters, along with her husband's letters to the shop owner of Daidara Metal Works. Upon the Protagonist's retrieval of the letters, Hisano reveals that her husband would eventually give up his job as an actor, and willingly work as a simple worker in Yasoinaba to wed her and live with Hisano, which overjoyed her. Unfortunately, after their marriage, Hisano's husband caught a severe disease, and eventually suffers from amnesia, losing his memories of Hisano and his love to her. Despite this, Hisano, convinced it was her responsibility as a wife, continued to take care of her husband. As time passes, however, Hisano's pain was further fueled as her husband's amnesia worsens. Every day her husband would ask who Hisano was, which pained her heart. Hisano comments that her husband believes that in the end, he dies beside a stranger that he never met who took care of him, but Hisano confessed that she was actually happy to know about her husband's death, thinking that the day he lost his memories, the man Hisano loved was dead. Upon her husband's death, Hisano came to a realization that she slowly became Death because her wish for her husband's death was actually fulfilled. By the end of the Social Link, Hisano tells the Protagonist that he should continue living for the sake of her husband, and eventually accepts her children's invitation to live with them. Before leaving, Hisano thanks the Protagonist from the bottom of her heart, telling the Protagonist that he gave her a new meaning in life, and gives him her old ink pen as a remembrance. Hisano also tells the Protagonist to live his life to the fullest, as it is what the ones he cared for and who cared for him would want too. Completing the Death Arcana Social Link with Hisano also bestows the ultimate form of the Death Arcana, Mahakala, the King of Darkness. Persona 4 The Animation In anime she first seen with Yu awhile the girls think awhile shocked that Yu is dating old lady. Then Summer Festival she met Nanako awhile smiled and say her goodbye to her before leaving. Gallery Persona 4 anime Hisano.jpg|Hisano Kuroda in Persona 4 The Animation Category: Persona 4 Characters